


Everyone Wants To Be A Cat

by depressingbrew



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Cat Puns, Cat Steve Rogers, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, War Veteran Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressingbrew/pseuds/depressingbrew
Summary: Steve had not been having the best night. In fact, it was probably one of the worst nights of his life, and he was frozen for 70 years. Well, worst up until this point. What happened to make it so was a long story, and how he got to this particular place isn’t much shorter either. Really it’s pretty comical, looking back at everything that happened. If he wasn’t dealing with this at the moment he’d probably be rolling laughing on the floor. Laughing is kind of hard though as a cat.Yeah you sure heard that right.Cat.





	Everyone Wants To Be A Cat

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I'm not a furry nor is this a furry fic so SCRAM (jk jk be who u wana be b-a-r-b-i-e)  
> 2) This could of been up a week ago but my internet is sooo bad where I am right now  
> 3) like it was complete a week ago it just took me that long to edit with bad internet  
> 3) I'm traveling  
> 4) like most of my fics I'm always like LOL i could like totally follow up hahahah so fun hahaha. but then I get ideas like this one.  
> to make steve a cat.  
> I'm fucking crazy and had so much fun I really hope it comes off the right way and doesnt scare people away

Steve had not been having the best night. In fact, it was probably one of the worst nights of his life, and he was frozen for 70 years. Well, worst up until this point. What happened to make it so was a long story, and how he got to this particular place isn’t much shorter either. Really it’s pretty comical, looking back at everything that happened. If he wasn’t dealing with this at the moment he’d probably be rolling laughing on the floor. Laughing is kind of hard though as a cat.

Yeah, you sure heard that right. 

Cat. 

That’s him. 

He was also transported across the city to the dingiest darkest Brooklyn alleyway. He would normally just stay put except nobody knows it happened, or what he now looks like as a cat. So far he can tell that his fur is a golden-tan with some white spots. Everything looked very different as a cat, but it was kinda a little teensy bit fun. Having no responsibilities. As soon as he figured out how to move he was great.

Well he did what cats do, nothing much to it and then he found a man feeding cats on the fire escape like it were some cheesy movie. The thing with cats is, they all seemed to know he wasn’t one of them. Some of them growled, but most of them just knew and ran away. He started climbing the ladder and the rest of them jumped away. 

“Hey! Where Y’all goin?” A voice softly called. It was like chocolate, deep smooth, almost a purr of its own. He cautiously walked up to the plate full of wet mash that smelled amazing but Steve’s human consciousness was screaming hell to the no. He never broke eye contact with the man who was staring at him in awe, he went and ate a bit and then suddenly saw a hand approach him and backed up. He heard a hiss come out of him and was surprised himself.

The man jumped back, obviously taking heed to the warning. He chuckled deeply, and in a soft yet mesmerizing voice commented: “Don’t bite the hand that feeds you.” Steve then stopped right in front of the food. Staring again at the man, trying to keep track of all of his limbs. This is when he noted the man had only one arm, he did say hand. That's totally not depressing, but Steve’s a cat and really hopes they can get depressed, because then what the fuck is the point of this shit. The man approached him again, his hand reaches out slowly to let him sniff it. Steve tried to raise an eyebrow but then realized he was a cat, and also that was Natasha’s job damn it. 

“You look like a loon, can I pet you now?” The man laughed fully this time. Steve waited and the man cautiously lifts his head to pet him and Steve felt his cat body lean into the strokes. He began eating again because might as well get the full 5-star treatment as a cat. Only if this man is willing of course. Steve made a mental note to find and feed his neighborhood cats as well. Then all would be repaid. 

Tony showed him that movie Pay It Forward (and yes, of course, he cried you monsters). You know, because for some reason battling aliens and foreign gods and monsters weren’t enough of ‘doing his part’. 

“You're pretty fluffy, you know.” Steve looked up at the man, Steve finally saw him, outside of the cat brain that just sees humans as food and comfort. 

He was beautiful. Beautiful like no other human- and maybe that was the cat brain claiming this human. The man had dark brown hair pulled back into a messy bun. Strands fell loose, framing his face. His eyes were icy and looked like they held pure blue diamonds. His skin was scarred and marked, the man got shifty the more Steve took him in. The apartment was a piece of shit but it looked well cared for like someone treated preciously. It was meticulously clean and neat. It was cozy. Steve saw a prosthetic on the small nightstand of the shoebox studio, it looked cheap, probably something the VA got him meanwhile he sits on a waiting list for a few years. It looked like a mannequin part. 

Instantly Steve felt like an asshole. Degrading this man, who was obviously still healing. His mother would have smacked him. 

“I can bring you more foo- Hey!” The man started but Steve had already made a decision. He’s no longer a feral, or an alleyway stray, a runaway or an abandon. He’s now a house cat. And he’s keeping this man. He looked around the room, the walls were thin, and the wallpaper looked as it was from the ’50s, peeling off. Steve hopped up onto the bed, with a mattress the squeaked under his cat body. To be fair he was pretty big compared to the other cats. Go serum. He wondered if it worked the same in his cat body. He really wanted to test it out but at the same time probably wasn’t a good idea. 

“So you're making yourself at home?” The man said softly again. He sighed and left the window open just big enough for Steve to leave. He then walked over and stared at Steve from the side of the bed. Steve was wondering if he found this mattress on the side of the road. 

“Well don’t worry my stuff may be a piece of shit but no bed bug or flee is to be seen in this house, so you gotta leave all your buddies outside alright?”    
Steve went to resound with “sure” in a sarcastic tone but it ended up coming out like a chirp of response. He moved out from the center of the bed.

“Well I guess I should at least introduce myself, I’m Bucky, and you?” He said getting settled on the squeaky mattress. 

Steve just chirped back again and settled down.

“Well aren’t you a sass.” Steve just sighed loudly, making Bucky chuckle again.

“Well, we’ll figure that out tomorrow huh? If you plan to stay here that long.” 

Steve was sleeping in an instant. It wasn’t until much later into the night he was rudely awakened, he bolted up immediately. He heard screaming, and he ran to the exit but then realized- it was Bucky. In his sleep. His cat brain was screaming GO GO GO OUT OUT OUT but he knew. He knew this. He jumped back to the bed and waved his fluffy tail all over Bucky’s face and then rucked up his shirt in the back and ran his silky fur all over the bare skin, trying to stay out of the potential danger zone. The Neighbor’s began banging on the wall screaming profanities. Steve wanted to go and claw their faces off. Bucky was awake now, he was shaking. He reached over with a sticky sweat hand to touch Steve. Steve slipped out and walked over his torso to curl up right under the man’s chin. This could have ended a lot worse. He heard the man start crying as he curled into Steve. His heart sank when he could feel wet drops fall onto his back. He scooted around to lick his cheek, the most comforting thing he could do, the high emotions suffocating his little animal brain. He licked the tears and began grooming the man as a cat would themselves. This made the man giggle a bit. Eventually, he seemed to fall asleep again and Steve was happy to follow.

They were woken up a few hours later by the neighbors below them having a fight. Jeez, can't catch a break. Steve jumped up, realizing Bucky was sleeping through it. He was hungry so returned to the can outside to find an audience of strays peering into the window, ignoring the food. It was so peculiar, and he knew that they were all aware that Steve was not a cat, and was indeed a human. He carefully ate some of the food, still keeping his eyes on his audience. This was more uncomfortable than the press conference about how gay he was. You think you could just come out nobody but the fans and paps would care- well yeah for normal people. For him it was like “Captain Rogers sir, how gay are you exactly? Are you a, likes dick as an appetizer or wants the 5 course meal up his ass?”. 

The now stale wet cat food wasn’t very good so he got his fill and let his audience know he was good and strolled back in.

“Oh, I thought you left,” Bucky said sleepily and Steve’s little cat heart was gonna keel over, oh boy, cats aren’t meant to have this many emotions. 

At this point maybe he should send Loki a fruit basket. To his Asgardian jail cell but you know, it’s the thought that counts. 

Steve briefly wondered if the rest of the Avengers we’re cats or if this was just a special snowflake thing. Yeah Tony taught him that term and told him if he ever used it against him he’d find the cap suit had a ‘costume malfunction’, he had his best Natasha impression and everything. He knew the last time Tony had that face he ended up a fugitive and everyone thought he was dead and it tore their Avenging family apart. 

He decided to box the phrase and being Loki’s special snowflake probably wasn’t the right time but hey blame it on the cat brain.

It was then that something distracted him. Something important. He waited for it… he had that gut feeling it would come back ah-HA! Steve had successfully caught the brightly colored feathers with his paw. It wiggled and he watched as it slowly slipped out of his grip, he was trying to find it’s source- AHHH!! He chased after it as it sprang into the air.

In the end Cat brain controlled Steve for a good hour. But it was nice to play like that, it made him very happy, and Bucky was even smiling and like Steve side of cat brain was totally cool with just doing something to make this guy smile. He eventually tore down the plastic stick and refused to give it back by sitting his ‘fat giant body’ ( _ excuse you _ Bucky, he has big bones). The rope that looked like it had been repaired a couple times. More than a couple times. But that’s what made it even better.

“Alright buddy, I got to get to work,” Said Bucky, getting up and stretching Steve let out a small chirp and turned his face away. “I see the attitude is a trend here.” You better get used to it Bucko. You're  _ his  _ human. That wasn’t just cat brain talking. 

Steve took this as a time to take a deeper look into the apartment. He realized that its neatness was really because Bucky didn’t own much. The bet consisted of a mattress held up by a handmade metal frame, which was surprisingly sturdy.  Or at least, Steve didn’t think Bucky would attempt putting a mattress on deco art but who knows. From Bucky’s comment, Steve was 99.99% sure Bucky got the mattress off the side of the road. It wasn't too bad. It was like one of those old Tempurpedic ones just felt like someone jumped on it for a year straight. He had some cheap foam sheets placed on top of it which made the experience better than most motels he stayed in when he did that ‘getting to know America’ trip. He had a bottom sheet but no top sheet and an old duvet. He then had two handmade blankets, one set neatly at the bottom of the bed and the other one was spread out over the duvet. He watched as Bucky made the bed with military precision. Old habits die hard. 

Steve followed Bucky as he moved to the bathroom. He mumbled something to Steve about showering last night, as if Steve we’re judging him based on his hygiene routine. 

Steve watched him for a bit and then wandered off to inspect the rest of the tiny apartment.

The kitchen was pretty bare and all the cabinets hanging above the counter lacked doors on them.  In the middle sat a very old television on a handmade table that he wasn’t sure was supposed to hold such an old television- Steves glad he recognized it for what it was. There was a ratty crouch seating across from it, both of them set in the middle of the room, yet it managed to not be crowded. The Couch also looked it like it could have been picked up off the side of the road and was a maroon colour with lots of stains.

Next to the kitchen leaning on the back wall was a small wobbly table with a single chair. The Windows of the room we’re mostly blocked from that of the fire escape, which started just next to the table. Steve could see a few things hung on the wall above the small table. As he approached he see saw a small picture of a military unit, all smiling despite the dust flying into their eyes. He easily picked out a two armed Bucky, with his arm hanging on another guy. His hair was short and he was looking at the camera like he was taunting it to come a little closer, daring it. He was like a completely different man, if it weren’t for that jawline, well. A few other memorabilia were hung up, including a few tags, but there were no medals or badges that we’re shown wearing in the pictures hung up or in the closet with the uniform. 

Steve’s cat body literally jumped when he heard the floorboards squeak behind him. He turned to glare at Bucky for sneaking up on him.

“Why do you look so guilty, can cats even be guilty?” He muttered. Then he gazed up to his little display and Steve saw a small smile appear. “That was a long time ago.”   
Steve rolled his eyes and his cat body let out a huff. He had no idea what a long time meant. “Just because I don’t live 9 lives doesn’t mean I can’t be nostalgic. I’ll have you know I was a Sargent, and till this day those damn fools won't shut the hell up about it.” He got a bit glassy eyed looking at the photo. “Some of them… now live in our hearts…” He looked down at Steve (trust him, it was weird to be looked down on, he felt like Bucky was this cuddly giant). “You remind me of my Captain a bit…” Steve jumped at that. He brushed his body along Bucky and chirped at that. 

“Captain huh?” Steve let out a meow for that. “I take it back, your nothing like that bastard.” He laughed reaching down to pet Steve who chattered back, hoping that he wouldn’t be stuck with a lame ass name like sparky or buddy for the rest of his cat life. He could deal with just being called Captain, as annoying as it was from anyone who wasn’t as charming as Tony Stark (why does everyone think he hated the name Capsicle, or whatever puns, its a two way street he's willing to walk down if he can call the technologically advanced Mark 3 thousand and whatever a tin can). 

“I guess Cap it is then, as you seem to like to tell me what to do,” Steve turned on the purr bucket and was living the dream and in an instant, the hand was removed. He glared up at Bucky.

“Jesus I guess I got it right huh?” He shook his head at Steve who just sassily chirped back. How accustomed to behaving like a cat Steve had become.

“Well, I got to go to work… uh… feel free to take a walk, I won't be home until the evening.” Steve waited for Bucky to collect the rest of things and leave. He was wearing some old grease-stained clothes, and his prosthetic was secured onto his arm. It looked uncomfortable but he could tell it was treasured, despite its lackluster uses. Steve was pretty sure Bucky was a mechanic of some sort. Or worked with a welder- hence the bed frame. 

A lot of the things in the apartment looked to be hodgepodge or handmade. From dish rags to the rug that matched one of the blankets. Steve made it his job to inspect the house, his first challenge without thumbs. He managed to open the closet doors no problem. There was two, one coat closet where the newest thing in the apartment sat- a Swiffer mop. There was also an old vacuum with a cloth bag instead of a modern plastic version. There was also a very sad excuse for a broom. The whole apartment had sad, exposed wood flooring that desperately needed to be redone. The giant handmade rug covered most of it, but a few boards stuck up here and there. It wasn’t until Steve decided to inspect under the bed for the nonexistent dust bunnies (the whole apartment was spotless as could be). That he found a broken board and tucked away in it, was metal tin. Getting such metal tin out of the board with paws was not an enjoyable time. But he did it, and under an hour and a really guilty nosy conscious he got the tin open too. Really Steve was expecting dildos or vibrators, something a guy like Bucky might not be too keen on admitting to owning. Steve was also hoping that the reality of this apartment wasn't all that Bucky could afford. Alas, no explicit adult toys we’re hidden in the tin. Steve was blaming the intense curiosity on being a cat.

Instead, Steve found a bunch of metals. A lot more than were shown in the pictures. These made Steve feel very guilty. He had been slightly curious about their whereabouts before, but he also thought maybe Bucky had a dishonorable discharge or something, but no. This was definitely honorable. 

Steve found all his ranking badges, amongst many other medals that of which included a purple a purple heart at the very bottom of the tin. This made Steve’s cat bran go haywire. He tried to put the lid on with his teeth, finding himself strangely mobile for a cat as he pushed the box back into place. 

Steve didn’t want to think about why the medals were in the box. He didn’t what to think about what Bucky did- what he was forced to do, to get those medals. Steve knows the game. He knows how it goes. Part of the love-hate relationship of serving. 

Instead, he’s going to find a mirror because he felt a little more human than cat now, meaning maybe Loki’s spell is wearing off. 

In the bathroom, a slightly cracked very small mirror hung. And Steve was just as much of cat as ever. But Bucky wasn’t kidding, Steve looked like a bobcat, man, what the hell Loki. If he was being honest, it was probably the serum. 

Steve was realizing why cat’s naped so much- because the world was frankly an amusing most of the day. Before dozing, Steve pawed the remote, flipping channels and embracing the old man… or maybe it was the cat. Who knows. 

This is even weirder for him because he saw Zootopia with Clint and Tony because Clint kept wanting to see the ‘furry movie’ (yes he knows what a furry is), and Tony apparently is a big Disney fan and owns real estate next to literally every park and apparently Pepper couldn’t go so she begged Steve to go see it with him instead.

So yeah Steve totally felt like he could go become a police cat. 

Eventually, he flipped to a channel of- oh.

Steve kind of forgot about the whole dramatic battle thing. 

“I’m just going to make this simple- So where exactly is Captain Rogers?” A reporter asked the panel of Avengers.

They all looked at one another and Tony wasn’t snapping back so that was definitely not a good sign. “As you may know, Loki, who we have apprehended,” Thor began but paused at some of the snickers from both sides of the room. “Was causing havoc again by turning passer-byes into Zombie cats, we believe that during the battle, Captain Rogers faced Loki, where Loki had transported them to Brooklyn so their dual wouldn’t be interrupted- as you know he’s very dramatic and likes he fanfare-”   
“Thor,” Natasha said.

“A yes well we believe that Captain Rogers is still living, but is at large as a… well uh not a zombie but…”   
“Steve Rogers is a cat everyone, can we go home now?  I think we’re done right?” Tony said yell-talking over the gasping chattering crowd who was yelling questions.

Sam then stood up and looked into the center camera’s in which the station then cut back too, “Cap, if you're out there, be safe, it's a doggy dog world out there.” He said without breaking character, the rest of the Avengers seemed to be decimated with that single joke. Clint started arguing with him about if it was ‘dog-eat-dog’ or ‘doggy dog’. 

Tony stood up, looking solemn with his best acting face (Steve had found out a few weeks ago that he really did do some acting chick flicks, Tony made him promise to not bring it up an IOU from Tony Stark was very important), “I just want you to know, even as a cat, we’re still family so please come home- if you can. We promise to give you the catnip you deserve.” He sniffed “Anyone who sees a Captain Americat, please call this lost hotline, he’s probably scared, alone and I don't know if there is enough Friskies to feed The Good Cat-ptain.” And he sat down wiping a tear like the troll he was. 

Within an hour the News was showing clips and a hotline was scrolling at the bottom of the screen and they were showing ‘missing’ posters that had the tower address and to ask for cats. 

A few more hours and there was a line of people outside Stark tower holding a variety of cats, claiming theirs was the missing Captain. That's when Steve’s Cat brain got jealous so he pawed the remote off and took a nap, with dreams of pets and delicious cat food. 

 

Bucky entered the door and Steve was right there, waiting at the door to guilt trip him by looking so cute.”Oh, Hi.” He said to Steve and Steve meowed in return because he was hungry and fuck Bucky for not having food out.

“Yeah I didn’t mean to be this late but…” he set the brown paper bag down and dug through it and pulled out some slimy stinky goodness of wet cat food. He then opened a can and got down a little plate (from what Steve could see it was one of 4 mismatched plates), and muttered something about the can being too sharp for Steve to eat out of. He set it down and Steve scampered over to devour.

“Wow, you really are hungry.” Steve ate as Bucky put the groceries in their place. They were all very simple and rather healthy- quite a few plums, the only thing that stood out was the fruit loops. A giant box of fruit loops that he held like a prize. 

Steve finished the food and then began to follow Buck around, memorizing his routine as his new role as a house cat. Bucky went to go take a shower as he left something that smelled amazing to simmer on the stove. Steve could cook packaged ramen and breakfast foods and that's about where his talents ended. 

You see, the Avengers commonly share meals together, but none of them are morning people and usually, everyone is hangry by the time they get their coffee and Natasha ends up stabbing them all with forks and Bruce even hulked out once. Yeah in the tower kitchen. Bruce is not allowed to try and cook breakfast under any circumstances- but oh god his curry, doesn’t matter what kind he loves his mother but she could never. Also because they didn’t have the resources. So yeah she could never. So Steve, being the early bird after his run would shower off and get going. His food was edible and usually, everyone was awake enough to make sure he didn’t burn the sausage by the time he got to it so win-win. 

Steve began thinking even if this cat thing went away, this might be a good place to hang out if Bucky didn’t mind. Reminds him of when he as small, in a good way. New York felt so big sometimes, his room in the apartment was a third of the size of this one, so this felt comfortable. In a strange way. 

Bucky ate at the small table, not daring to eat on his couch despite the previous owner’s stains. Steve was playing a fun game of guess-the-stain and he’s sure the one of the back of it near the foot facing the fire escape, was definitely semen. He just was wondering how. And no Steve is not a fucking Furry so it doesn’t make cat brain horny. Only Steve brain gets that and oh god does he want to be human so he can stop thinking about that.

Bucky cleaned his dishes and eyed Steve. Steve pretended to be cat brain and just stared back. 

From then Bucky filled the outside dish with some mediocre dry food and a little bit of his wet food but he made sure to give them a smaller portion than what Steve alone got (which was the whole can). That made Steve proud. Alpha cat hell yeah. None of the cats were waiting and after a few minutes he slid the fire escape window closed, looking at Steve who gave him an 

‘I’m here to stay’ look with a small chirp of a meow from his throne on the couch. 

Bucky sighed and shook his head at him (rude), and flopped down next to him making Steve bounce unnecessarily. So Steve goes and plops right into his lap. “You’ve graduated to lap cat I see?” Steve meowed back a shut up. He snorted in return and proceeded to turn on the television. He stopped at the news and it only takes 5 minutes for them to play the video clips of Sam and Tony’s words of mourning.

Bucky laughed when he heard what they were talking about, Steve needed his claws into his thigh. “Hey!” he yelped, Steve just kneaded a little lighter as if to blame Bucky for being overdramatic.

_ “No word on Captain Roger’s whereabouts, but we’ve seen many posters being put up around the city- even Brooklyn- Jenn has more on this, Hi Jenn.” _ _   
_ _ “Hi Carlos, We’ve seen a lot of these posters being put up, a few of them fanmade and others we’ve seen actually being put up by Stark Employees, Here I’m at a message board in the Stark Lobby, where it seems the official ‘lost cat-ptain’ sign is posted. Behind me, you can see probably just about every cat owner in New York, lined up just in case the catsuit fits…”  _

Steve was offended by how bad that joke was. There was an awkward pause between cutting back, “Pfft, They underestimate how many cat people are in New York…” He turns to Steve again, “Hey-”   
_ “Aha! That was a good one Jenn, thanks for the update this is a purr-ety paw-some story. Am I right?”  _ _   
_ _ “Oh, you too? Geez!”  _ The other host exclaimed in fake disappointment.

_ “It’s fun, you should join in!” _ _   
_ _ “Oh Maybe. Well, It seems that the Avenger’s aren’t too worried about their furry litt- I mean big friend. I don’t think we should worry much as they’re having more fun… what do they call it?”  _ Said the female host. _   
_ __ “Trolling!”  Yelled the girl from the field.

_ “Yes, trolling!”  _

_ “Alright now, this is what's coming up after our break.”  _ The male anchor said, and they field girl disappeared off the screen and the anchors waited for it to fade to black with a prerecorded advertisement but for the show.

 

“You know it’s funny. Steve Rogers goes missing and then you show up, naming your self Cap and all.” Bucky was shaking his head and Steve decided to stretch out and conveniently press a number button on the remote when pawing his hand. “Hey!” He said and some loud cartoon started playing. It started making banging noises and Bucky froze, rigid and tight and stared off into nothing and Steve knew that face. He thought 'fuck it' and quickly pawed the off button. He tried rubbing his fur as much as possible against him and started meowing. Steve honestly knew nothing about what to do even as a human. Bucky flinched heavily forcing Steve to jump down, just in case Bucky made any more sudden movements. Steve brushed his fur against his legs and that seemed to bring him back. It wasn’t pretty, seeing PTSD trigger and that trigger a meltdown. All Steve could do was provide him something grounding, sensory with is fur and purring gently in his ear. He made sure the alarm clock was set before he settled down next to Bucky who had already fallen asleep.

The next morning Bucky seemed much better but that didn’t help him from looking like a wreck and Steve decided he was going to use one of his nine lives today if he had to. Or hopefully the serum. 

Bucky was doing a good job at pretending he was alright although Steve and Cat Steve we’re both agitated by him trying to fake it to fake it. 

So Steve hatched a plan of graduating from lap cat to emotional support cat. That's right, he has to be trained to be a proper service… animal… can cats be service animals? Are they smart enough? Cat side didn’t like that comment- fine aren’t they too sassy?

Yes.

That's why.

That's 100% why they aren't loyal enough.

But emotional support? He and Cat-brain can do that.

So when Bucky was awkward laughing when he was leaving Steve slipped out and sat down in the hallway, waiting and staring at him. 

“Wha- what?” He opened the door again and stared at Steve, Steve stared back unmoving. “Are you not going to? Fine, just wait-” He went to open the window a tad and then did a ta-da showing motion to Steve. Then it clicked- so Steve could get back in. Oh, he wasn’t understanding what was going on then huh. Steve sat there as Bucky locked his door- why when the window as open he didn’t understand but whatever. Sadly, Bucky didn’t really have anything worth stealing but food. 

Bucky started walking and Steve followed, into the elevator which made Bucky’s eyes bulge out. He shook his head and could see Bucky convincing himself this was normal. Then Steve realized he couldn’t really be a mental health support animal because his entire existence fucked with it. Fuck.

Well, at least he was trying. They got about 4 blocks away from the apartment when Bucky turned into an alleyway and looked around to make sure no drunks or homeless people were around to hear him be just as crazy as them. “What the hell! What are you doing you weird cat!” Steve just meowed and turned his head to the side like the little shit he loved to be “Don't you do that!” Bucky scream whispered again. Bucky started marching off and Steve scampered behind him with Bucky checking behind him. A couple people were stopping and watching, a weird girl tried to call him when they were at a crosswalk, and he just glared at her. She didn’t get the memo and tried to pet him and he hissed. Everyone was now looking at the cat at the crosswalk and pictures were being taken and then Bucky walked into another alleyway to then pick up Steve and throw him in the rather empty crossover bag, he made sure it was open enough for Steve to stick his face out of. Steve didn’t like being manhandled but just this once for Bucky, yeah. 

Steve watched as after a 15 minute walk he got to a mechanic shop. It was a corner lot, in a rundown area. It wasn’t necessarily a bad area just not taken care of. The Storefront was a semi-open garage that looped around to the back, and there was a big sign with red letters that said Howling Commandos Repair Shop. Although it wasn’t just cars they were fixing. Pretty much everything from tricycles to antique record players. The garage held mostly cars but trinkets littered the all mixed with tools and parts. 

“Oi Buck, how ya doin’?” Sad a gruff voice.

“Good thanks Dum Dum, anything new today?” 

“Ye got a good laddie round back I’d like you to take a look at.” 

“Oh, what's her name?” Bucky said with a small smirk, playing along.

“Harley, she's a fine one too!” Yelled Dum Dum. Bucky put his bag down gingerly on an armchair that has seen better days having been sloppily patched up many times. 

Steve thought momentarily that one of his coworkers might put two and two together with Bucky’s new giant cat… but then again he could care less. Steve decided there and then if someone even brought him within five feet of an Avenger as a cat (on purpose, because like Natasha could be in the tree and he’d never know even with kitty senses), he’d scratch their face off. Cat rights. Steve Rogers was embracing the cat life. It was definitely more of a vacation then that exclusive Bali cruise turned out to be.

Yeah, it was Bad. Capital Bad. Like this actress followed him around all day, snuck into his room and he was kidnapped (well they attempted to), and some water demon came to battle him with a tsunami as soon as they docked. 

Steve then began to think about what if someone wanted to kidnap him instead of you know… well. Fuck that. Steve hopped out of the stuffy bag and struts his cat on over to Bucky who just shakes his head at him.

“What the hell Barnes,” Said another guy, not Dum Dum.

“Yes, Gabe?” Gabe, in turn, looked dramatically at the cat and then raised his eyebrows at Bucky. “Oh, that's Cap.”   
“Yes, and what is Cap doing here?”   
“He followed me here,” Bucky said looking at the beneath side of the Harley. Steve always wanted a Harley…    
“He followed you?”   
“Yup.”   
“So this random cat-”   
“He’s my cat.”

“So he’s not a feral?” 

Bucky did a fake shocked sound but focused mostly on his project. “How dare you.” He sad in a monotone voice, obviously losing amusement in the shocked Gabe.

“Everyday you get meaner.”   
“Probably my PTSD.” If cats could laugh Steve would be but it came out as a huff. Bucky’s eyes flicked to Steve who had settled on stool determined to make his giant body fit curled up on it. Bucky smiled fondly, eyes crinkling and wow Steve was blown away.

“God damn it you can't use that against us when half of us have it too.”   
“I’m in a different Stage of acceptance I guess.” Bucky sassed.

Gabe had given up, mumbling about Bucky becoming so sassy and who taught him how to use mental illness as sarcasm.

It wasn’t more than an hour before Bucky found the remains of one of panties shoved between some gears. The boys of the garage got a good laugh at that. By the end of the day, they were framed and hung in the bathroom, unrecognizable for what they originally were. Bucky seemed disinterested in this sort of rowdiness, but he smiled watching the guys tease another and occasionally threw a jibe back if he was targeted. Steve loved the atmosphere of the garage. It made Bucky come out of his shell.

At the end of the day, Bucky packed up and glanced at Steve who hopped up. One shift was all it took for the Commandos to accept the fact that Bucky was bringing his intelligent (he’d say), cat to work. Steve followed Bucky out o the garage on foot and the sun was setting and Bucky walked along the sidewalk looking over the East River, the sunset painting an orange scene over New York. Typical as the clouds only clear once the sun is no longer in the sky. Bucky glanced at the shiny buildings across the way. 

“They’re all vets too.” He said the reflection of the orange made his eyes looked like there was a cartoon fire. “They make me feel like I have a family… they are my family… in a way.” He said turning his face towards the ground. Steve thought about his relationship with the Avengers. How dynamic all their relationships were but they were all family. Ouch does that mean he's being the rebellious teen right now, running away? 

“My parents don’t really understand. When I first came home without the arm, my mom prayed every night, she was raised Jewish but lost her faith, I don’t know who she was praying too.” He chuckled. “Could have just been to the universe. But every night, she’d pray that I’d really come home. That she knew I left more than my arm back there. It really hurt. My sister lives in Jersey, like real Jersey, she knows when to shut up but… it’s really expensive for me to go and she's got kids and I’m not that good with em.” He looked down. “I’m tellin’ all this to my cat.” Steve chirped back a response, oh ho  _ his _ cat are we now? Bucky gave Steve an iconic strange look. Steve was perfectly aware he was probably making this man feel like he was insane. But Steve was a cat, and that was literally impossible until aliens showed up calling themselves gods (no offense Thor), and turned him into a cat. Or a “furry, attention sucking beast.” 

Loki wasn’t good with names.

Moreover, why doesn't Asgard have cats?

Once they had to turn back into the neighborhood Bucky scooped him up with making sounds and comments about how fat he was. Steve can't say he wasn’t offended. You know wait till he finds scratches on the walls. Oh yeah there already were. Huh, not that satisfying.

 

The next day Steve got up and did the same. Watched Bucky work on a Saturn that they had to wait for parts to come in for because they were discontinued. They even had an ATV that they totally did not ride dangerously around the area. They were in a shitty part of Williamsburg, nobody gave a fuck. This became a routine and Steve was successfully being an emotional support cat as every day after work Bucky would vent or air some things out. Steve couldn’t help but admire the man, his struggle to just be present was pretty relatable. A lot of the things he said made Steve really wish he could say something back, something that would comfort him. Steve began feeling immense guilt. Like he was invading his privacy or lying to him. By the end of the week, Steve was also feeling weird. Like his kitty sense, we’re wearing off. 

The Avengers were still taking his disappearance later, mainly because Steve locked the office door while the boys were eating lunch in painstakingly typed with giant paws an email. Imagine only using your thumbs to control a computer, but like they were swollen and squishy. Yeah, It was weird. He sent an email saying “am ok, still cat” and unlocked the door, and it wasn’t five minutes before Dum Dum burst in to almost pissing himself at seeing Steve innocently sitting on the computer chair, with the computer screen on sleep mode (pictures flew by of cars and weird machines). Steve hopped down awkwardly. He was losing his sleekness. He could tell that Loki’s magic was wearing off then.

Steve also just felt less like a cat. When Bucky would wave around the feather cat brain DIDN'T CARE. Cat food was also smelling just as revolting. Maybe he was getting sick? He’s never been normal sick wither was death bed or nothing. He’s not getting sick, because he fell down a fire escape story and broke his cat leg and it was healed by the morning. Hurt in the weirdest way. Nope not thinking about that.

He had gotten so used to life with Bucky, he never got used to being a cat, but the shitty apartment in Bushwick, to how he interacts with the guys. They even got a drink on Friday and Bucky had Steve in his bag like it was completely normal and they always did that. Pretty soon two weeks passed and Steve was kinda in pain, Bucky had noticed and mumbled something about wishing he was the other type of vet. It was weirdly heartwarming. That's pretty much Bucky in a nutshell. When the second week rolled to a close and the Avengers had to fight the newest threat without any stupid plans of his well. All the other great thinkers seemed to be on call too. So out of a smoking Ironman suit Tony looked into the camera and said, “Okay Cap vacations over.” The walked off. Tony Stark. Walking AWAY from the spotlight? He thought not. 

The next day at the shop a pretty shady guy came in asking them to fix a bicycle that looked like it had been tampered with. Bucky mumbled about the creep to Steve who now had his own cushion on top of the stool. Bucky muttered something about seeing him up to no good. He then glanced at Steve. He set everything down and then looked him in his eyes (which was weird because Steve was a cat, remember that thing), “Are you Okay?” 

Bucky’s beautiful eyes were reflecting the dark stormy sky from the open garage doors. Steve gave a little meow and sigh. Bucky’s face turned into a deeper frown and Steve knew that he had to leave that night when Bucky slept. It wasn’t fair to anyone he put in this situation by running away.

Really that's what Steve was doing, running away. He’d come back, to visit Bucky of course, but how fucking weird would that be. If he was Bucky he’d be freaked out and slam the door in his face. Because Captain American doesn’t just show up at your doorstep claiming to be your cat you’ve had or two and a half weeks.

Fuck.

He just wanted to check in.

What's the difference between that and being a stalker?

Oh god. 

Maybe he’d write… that's even worse! Serial killer letters gosh Steve has been shown many modern horror movies. Bucky also loved bad movies from the 80s. And chick flicks. He was so cheesy it was cute and knowing Steve will somehow get himself to be a human again, gave him hope. Okay, he’ll admit it, he’s kind of crushing on this guy. But like what’s the social boundary on when it’s acceptable to approach someone. Especially as a public figure- like he wouldn’t want to make it awkward for him- he’s been listening to Bucky seemingly talking to himself. 

God.

Fuck.

He didn’t think this through.

Here he was, Steve Rogers on Cat-Vacation! All fun and Games with Bucky until you betray him by not really being a cat!

 

The wait for Bucky to go to sleep (despite it being exactly at the same time every day), was agonizing. Bucky seemed to be genuinely worried about him and Steve was worried that his worry would turn into stress and anxiety triggers PTSD like no other and he’s gotten so used to- no.

Steve isn’t making any more excuses it’s time to buck up.

Haha, get it.

Steve made a deal with himself as he slipped out the normally cracked window that he’d come and Check on Bucky. It'd just make him feel better. Not Stalking, just a friend checking in… even though Bucky didn’t exactly know that it was Steve who was his friend.

Traveling as a cat was hard, the last couple trains we’re always crowded but today it was college kids and they were tripped up on something that didn’t make any of them notice Steve sitting half under the seat. The trains in New York are disgusting yuck. 

Steve made his way to Greenwich Village, where a certain… uh… wizard was rumored to reside. It took about three times as long as an average human. He hopped around the storefront and a found a second story window left open, he peered through it, it seemed to be that of a parlor, the building being a bit older. Everything was intricate and gorgeous and grand. Steve preferred Bucky’s apartment, this place looked like a museum.

“Ah, Captain Rogers.” Said a deep voice. Steve blinked and saw a man across the room at a desk. He was wearing a red cloak and was wearing something that definitely wasn’t from a New York department store. Or a K-mart.    
Steve blinked again unable to say much as he was a cat. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, sadly under unfortunate circumstances.” He kind of understood Tony’s rambles about this guy now. Tony was a science guy and magic plus the whimsical speech… yeah, Tony didn’t like worldly people much. So Steve thought this would go pretty smoothly for himself. “I have made it a duty to meet Loki when I heard the news, although I don’t understand if he’s supposed to be a God or a Prince. Although I’d think you’d make a much hastier return?” Steve just sighed a cat sigh. Strange shrugged and 

Stood up form his desk. “I have it right here. I’m surprised nobody tried to help you, uh… if I dare say you look kind of mangled.” The last time Steve looked in the mirror as a cat was early that day, he just looked like his fur wasn't that fluff and his ears were kind of round… honestly, he looked like a dog. Dr. Strange pulled out a scroll and beckoned Steve to the middle of the floor, “If you could.” Steve obliged.

It was pretty weird, and a little painful. Okay, it was really painful as his bones expanded and popped and the serum fought everything. It’s because the scripture lifted the curse that was set on him. Steve was embracingly naked and sprawled on the floor. Apparently Strange owned regular clothes and Steve was glad to be wearing sweatpants a shirt… it sorta fit. There was enough room for his cell phone, which he asked Strange to retrieve feeling guilty about just showing up at the tower… probably give them a heads up... if he were to just go back tonight...

“So… why did you delay your return?”    
“I’ll let Tony know how helpful you were if you’d just please open a portal to Bushwick.” Steve got a weird feeling. Back in the war, everyone called it Steve’s 9‘Nazi’ feeling. Usually, it just meant there were Nazi’s nearby. But like then again the Nazi’s invaded quite a bit of Europe. SO they were literally everywhere. 

But Steve felt something was wrong. Strange waved his hands around his glowing green necklace and a portal spun into the area in front of him, he could see a park he vaguely recognized. Well here goes nothing. As a fully clothed and shoed human steve stepped up to the portal strange stopped him with his hand,  “Tell stark I said hi.” and Steve appreciated this man very much.

“Will do,” he said with a rush of energy washing over him as he crossed the threshold. Strange closed it with a nice pop behind him. Steve turned around in the chilly night air, to see nothing but a few kids smoking weed on the other side of the park, and by the time Steve made eye contact with one of them the rest of his crew were running. Steve shrugged. As long as they’re not selling it, driving or killing themselves with it.

Steve walked down a side road until he recognized the main street as the one that would lead him to Bushwick. The feeling Steve had in his gut grew stronger and he chose to ignore it. He already admitted he was in love- god damn it crush. Just a crush. You can’t be in love from being turned into a cat for two and a half weeks and following a guy around. Just a small crush. 

Steve set a jogging pace, feeling a bit stiff but generally missing the way running felt. He missed running with Sam, the last it’d been this long was when Sam broke his leg. Even then Steve would wheel him around so it kinda was… nevermind.

Natasha always made fun of him when he was so high strung over a  _ crush  _ he also missed her. Steve would think he’d have been away longer than this before. But maybe it’s different because they're closer? Or maybe this is the feeling of missing a family member.

Steve turned onto Bucky’s street and instant dread rushed through him and he full on sprinting to the crappy ass apartment. He didn’t bother with the front entrance he went to go pull down the fire escape except it was already down. And there was something dark on the ground. Steve crouched down to look at the dark pavement.

Yep okay.

Time to panic and rage.

That was blood. 

Steve scrambled up to Bucky’s apparent because maybe just maybe all it meant it was time for Bucky to choose a better area to live in. Steve got to the window and didn't even think about how weird it was if Captain America was to barge into your apartment randomly and he felt his stomach drop. The bedding was drawn back and there was no sign of Bucky. He quietly went through the window just in case a neighbor saw and thought he was the one up to no good. 

He checked the couch, no Bucky, the bed again, No Bucky, the side of the bed because he did sometimes roll off it and trigger himself but no Bucky. Steve saw the bathroom door, wide open and yet no Bucky. The front door was locked and Steve went back to the fire escape.

There was no blood on the staircase… Steve wonders if Bucky had hurt himself or something. 

He quickly called Jarvis through his phone, “Hello Captain Rogers.” 

“Hi Jarvis, can you check recent hospital admissions for a James Barnes or Bucky Barnes?” There was a pause.

“No hospitals in this area have admitted a James Barnes or a Bucky Barnes, Although there was a woman in Hoboken named Jamie Barnes admitted for a scheduled Tubal Litigation, could this be who you are looking for?” Steve couldn’t find it in himself to laugh as he was pretty sure Jarvis was trying to make a joke.

“No, but that you Jarvis. Do any of the buildings surrounding me have any surveillance of the street?” Steve asked climbing down the fire escape, carefully making sure that there is no blood on the stairs. The blood definitely starts on the ground. He follows a bit of a path that leads to the street and ends there as well. 

“Yes, I’ll send it to your mobile. Captain Rogers, Sir would like to speak to you. He’s wondering why you called me before him, he seems quite upset, would you like me to patch him in?”   
Steve shook his head but reluctantly said, “Yes.” 

“Cap! Glad to know you’re not a cat. And have continued on your legacy as a human. Although I’m a bit hurt that you called my AI before me. Also that email, disgraceful.” He said dramatically. But Steve could hear a bit of hurt beneath the surface.

“Sorry Tony, I got caught up in something but right now, something bad happened to a friend of mine.” He could Hear Tony shifting, “I think he was kidnapped or hurt.” Steve said, he checked nearby alleyways and heard his phone ping. 

“Hold on Jarvis sent me surveillance.”   
“Wait, I’ve just seen it. Man cap you know how to pick them.” Steve felt himself blush. This was normal Tony. Tony said this about everyone Steve met. No difference.

If your face the street with the building behind you, head right. The next intersection takes a left.” Started running. “They really didn’t go very far, what are they stupid… say they’re in a warehouse in Williamsburg-”   
“What's around it! I know the area.”   
“Well a lot of other warehouses, it's near the East River and-”   
“Where is it from The Howling Commandos Repair?” Steve said running full speed. 

“Well if you still have your phone, it should be 3 buildings before it, same street and everything. It has a…” Tony started bursting out laughing.

“WHAT TONY.”   
“Okay okay, hold your horses, okay this grandma camera updated yes it has a white van in front of it.” Yeah, there are pictures of them hustling your boy out.

“He’s not my boy!” Steve said in a fit of rage. “Is he okay?”   
“It's not a recording, I can only see pictures but he uh doesn’t look too bad but I really can't tell.” Steve pushed himself harder. No more bullshit.

God damn it.

Steve could see the White van from when he turned onto the street. 

“Okay buddy I think they’re just on the ground floor there is a back entrance if you- never mind.” Steve charged in the front, totally not tactic man. And good thing he did because he already could see a few people watching the back and side entrances. And the front Entrance of the warehouse provided him access to the catwalk.

“Well, I guess you're fine,” Tony muttered, obviously pouting about how Steve wasn’t letting him help. Steve pointed his phone camera (with the flash off), at the bad guys to see closer, he’s gotten better with tech like he sent an email as a cat that's pretty tech advanced right?

“Hmm yeah, they have criminal records,” Tony said boredly. “Not very good at being a criminal and all though they always get caught.” 

Steve tried to use his Captain America Hearing to hear the bad guys and wow was that sentence lame. Then another guy came out of a back room and started speaking to them. Wait a minute.

“I know him!”He whispers quieting. 

“What?”   
“That guy who is he, he came into the shop today!”

“The Shop?” Tony repeated.

“That is Antonio Fresco. He likes people to call him the reaper, he's a low level criminal and supposedly a leader of a small gang, which is probably the men he is with.” Answered Jarvis.

“Oh, Cap this guys got nothing. A complete loser.” Steve heard background noise.

“Tony?” Steve asked.

“... Yes?”   
“What are you doing?”   
“Uh,”   
“Tony.”   
“Well, everyone is cheering you on Cap.”   
“Hi!” He heard Wanda yell.

“Hey Leave your phone camera so it shows all the action okay?” Said Clint and all Steve could do were roll his eyes, comply and beat their asses.

Well, beat these thugs asses first. Then maybe Buck- Nope. No no. Not thinking about that. 

Steve glanced over to Bucky who’s eyes were looking around everywhere. Then they caught his movement. He waved and smiled a bit and Bucky’s eyes went wide, and any pain or anguish or fear left his face in an instant. Steve was very proud. He then lowered himself to another a set of beams, like he was doing the monkey bars. He prowled around while the idiots weren’t looking and Bucky’s eyes followed him, still surprised as ever.  Then, Steve got to work.

It probably took 10 minutes mostly because guys kept running out from hiding as they got their courage to fight Captain America. It was rather stupid. They were rather stupid. 

When he removed the cloth tightly tied around Bucky’s gorgeous mouth it never closed, like he was stuck with jaw dropped. Steve was worried until he realized Bucky was doing the no words thing. Steve related. The things he’s seen. He took the rag and wiped up the blood from the cut on his forehead, it was currently dripping down his cheek.

“You need to go to the hospital,” Steve said examining the wound and then going to untie his arms and legs.   
“That's what you say!” 

“What?”   
“God damn it I fucking hate you!”   
“I just saved you!” Steve said, stepping back from Bucky’s leg, shocked.

“Yeah you fucking liar, It was you! What the actual fuck!” Bucky put his face in his hand's heels of his palm rubbing his tired eyes. 

“Ah… that.” Steve said sitting back on his heels.

“Untie me!” He said and sounded like he was crying. Steve had no clue what to do, this freak out was 100% what he wanted to avoid.

“God damn it,” Bucky said again. Steve quickly undid the rope and rubbed his legs to hopefully soothe the burn around his calves and they he realized just how fucking creepy and crazy that was. So he stopped. Bucky was not okay but he seemed to like the touch. 

“Hey… I’m really sorry.”   
“Don’t apologize god damn it! I’ve never been happier. These two weeks..’   
“And a half.”   
“I hate that you can fucking talk now,” Bucky said laugh crying again, Steve saw the real tears. “Stop panicking you dingus!” He said hitting Steve over the head.

“I- I’m- what happened?” Was all Steve could think to say.

“You! You are what happened!” Bucky lifted his face and his eyes were red but deadly in the lowlight. “You looked so fucking sickly and then you disappeared and I probably had a heart attack and then this crazy comes and ATTACKS me saying that I KIDNAPPED-”   
“Catnapped…” Steve said quietly.

“Fuck you stop interrupting me god damn it I’m losing my mind this didn’t just happen,” Bucky said fiercely but his hand gently set on Steve’s should like to affirm he was hallucinating and that Steve was actually there. “They thought I was going to turn you in for money to the Avengers so they fucking jumped me hoping you’d be in my apartment. Of course, I didn’t believe you were you- because fuck I’m already batshit crazy-”   
“Hey-”   
“NO.” He said pushing his hand to Seve’s lips and it was really hot okay. He should not be sexualizing a man having a nervous breakdown this isn't appropriate or okay oh god his brain needs some bleaching. “SO I thought some crazies kidnapped me and we’re going to- god damn it. I need more therapy after this.”   
Steve waited for a second making sure Bucky was done. “So uh, you didn’t know it was me the whole time?”   
“Steve Rogers, do I look crazy?” He deadpanned, Steve was really unsure what the proper response was, “Yes I do. So Yes I thought maybe it was you but then I saw thousands of people outside the Avengers tower and ditched it, I needed something crazier to think. So I thought you were possessed or like that raccoon with the tree friend!”    
“Rocket and Groot? They’re part of the Guardians-”   
“Doesn’t matter! I won’t remember to fuck this hurts.” He reached for his head.

“OH, oh god yeah you need to get to a hospital what the hell are we doing,” Steve said letting his panic slip out verbally.

“Bonding because god damn it Captain America pretended to be my cat for 2  _ and a half  _ weeks,” Bucky said calmly.    
“We can bond later if you want,” Steve said. 

“OH GOD, another one?” Bucky said looking over Steve’s shoulder and he whipped around to see not a good but Tony in his Ironman suit with the mask up and he was definitely recording this in high resolution.

“Tony. Stop.”   
“Hey cap, you were doing it anyway, I just got the nice graphics.” Tony shrugged, voice soundly slightly robotic as the folded neatly back from his face.

“Doing what?” Bucky said, anxiety flooding out as the fight or flight adrenaline left. 

Steve sighed and looked back at this boy, “I- Just… just so you know all my friends are watching us… uh…”    
“What the fuck?” He followed Steves eyes up to the catwalk. Steve could hear sirens growing in this distance.

“My phone uh Jarvis hacked the camera and them well I forgot everyone was watching.”   
“Jarvis?”   
“My AI, hey we all miss you a lot cap,” Tony Said patting his back. It was then swat broke into the room and they all held their hands up. Tony dealt with them and Steve helped Bucky who had a sprained ankle the forehead cut and a rather deep thigh gash he’d been hiding from Steve. 

Bucky was fine though.

So was Steve.

Steve knew this because on the ambulance over he asked Steve; “Why’d you stick around so long, and why did you… why did you come back to find me?”   
Steve shrugged, holding back from calling it a stupid question, “At first it was because you were kind and it was a vacation, then I became to care about you I guess. I left because the cat body couldn’t hold the serum any longer, It was designed for a human… I wanted to check on you one last time, I knew I had made you worried as a cat. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t… I don’t even know.” Steve sighed.

Bucky just stared at him, eyes wide again. Wide with wonder and slowly a smile emerged on his face like the sun, shining over his beautiful features. “Steve-I guess that's what I should call you now?”   
“If you want.” He didn’t mind Cap, it was more of a nickname at Work though… ‘work’. 

“Steve, would you go on a date with me?” It was Steve’s turn to be the cheesy romance wide eyed wonder-er. 

“Yes,” He said pretty quickly making Bucky chuckled. Steve got worried it seemed to make the bleeding worsen, “I’d love that… but stop laughing you're going to pass out.” He said. 

The paramedic who was working on his leg and had Steve focusing on his head (it was shallow but head wounds bleed a lot of course), “Yeah no laughing in ambulances, it's a law.” He deadpanned making Bucky chuckle more.

Steve wanted to kiss him okay he'll admit it.

That date was great.

Even if the media knew from the moment Steve left the hospital for the busy Starbucks across the street, that He’d been with Bucky for his little vacation.

Yup everyone was calling it his ‘Little Vacation’. It was terrible.

But Bucky was so, so good. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I got all the info right, I've never been to NY, I don't know any Veterans other than those who've I've been lucky to interview through my schools but I'm traveling right now and totally dont have any of my notes. Also and you know I did some hella google searching on doggy dog wold vs dog-eat-dog. Snoop dog fucked it up but doggy dog came out of the 80s and the dog-eat-dog phrase came out of the 50s (there is a chart and everything), but I imagine Sam feeling super passionate about his joke and popculture reference, like he knows it didn't come first but thats the point. Also, im 99.99% sure anthony mackie says that in an interview. My internet is working now but my laptop charger is ohhhhh ahhhh and I'm not going home for 2 more months yay!   
> pray for me  
> please


End file.
